Ranma all over again
by Tha Master
Summary: Ranma from the start, with one difference. This time no one knows about the curse
1. Ranma as you know her

It was raining heavily. Two figures could be seen running through the mist. One girl, and a... panda? The redheaded girl was carrying a bag while avoiding the panda's kicks. She jumped, flipped, and stopped in a defensive stance

Tossing the bag aside, she shouted "Hey, you'd better cut that out!"

The panda tried to hit her, but she jumped out of the way easily.

"Wah!" She shouted, launching a successful kick on the panda, who fell back.

Panting, she paused for a moment, hoisted the bag back on her back, then started walking away. Behind her, the panda rose up again, and hit her on the back, sending her flying forward on the wet pavement. She skidded to a halt once she came onto the street, and took on a fighting stance once more. There were a few gasps from the watchers, increased when a giant panda came out as well. The panda took up a fighting stance.

"It's a panda!" Gasped a man with a green shirt

Ignoring the crowd, the girl said "Your move"

The panda took a swipe, which the girl avoided

"Well I still say the whole thing sucks!" said the redhead, avoiding three more blows. Then, grabbing the panda's paw on the fourth strike, She threw it over her head and continued "Picking my fiancée for me without even asking! The panda was rammed into a signpost, upside down. "I'm going back to china now" said the girl "So suck on that old man"

Putting the bag higher up on her back, she again started to walk away. but the panda rose again, and hit the girl from behind with a signpost. She crumpled and fell unconscious. Slamming the signpost back into the ground, the panda put the girl over one shoulder, and her pack over another. It started to walk away, but obviously got annoyed about the continued whispers. Turning its head from side to side, it roared. The people quickly dispersed, and the panda walked on.

Elsewhere, a long haired man was reading a postcard

"At last, Ranma is coming. How I've waited for this day" Said Mr. Tendo, tears running down his eyes. "And soon, very soon, Ranma will be here" Then he shouted "Listen up! Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"

Not getting an immediate answer, he went to them separately

"Kasumi"

"Yes what is it father?"

Then "Nabiki"

"Akane" Then, noticing her missing from her room he continued to himself "Where is that girl"

The blue-haired girl was currently in the Tendo's school of anything-goes martial arts training hall, wearing a gi, by a set of two bricks. Measuring them up, the girl smashed downwards with her hand

"Hiiiiii-YAAAA" Screamed the girl, shattering the blocks. One of them was caught under Nabiki's foot.

"Whew" Said Akane, wiping her forehead. "That felt pretty good"

A camera flash distracted her "There you go again Akane" Said Nabiki, lowering the camera "This is exactly the kind of thing that makes boys think your so weird"

"So why should I care, Nabiki?" Retorted Akane, tightening her belt "Not everyone thinks the whole world revolves around... BOYS!" She turned her head away

"No?" Asked Nabiki, with a smile "Then I guess this news won't interest you"

She started walking away with her hands behind her head

"Fiancée?" Said Kasumi in her soft voice

"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine. His name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you three girls were to marry him, and carry on this training hall, then the Tendo family legacy would be secured." Said Soun

"Wait a minute here" broke in Akane angrily "Don't we get to have some say in who we are going to marry?"

"Maybe you should wait until you meet him" Said Nabiki in an infuriatingly calm tone "You never know, he might be cute" Akane turned away. "Right daddy?" Asked Nabiki

Soun Tendo laughed, and then stopped and said "He'll be here any minute" He stood up "He and his father have been on a training mission. Recently they crossed into China"

"Oooh China" Said Nabiki.

"So he hiked all the way to China" Akane pouted "Wow. Big deal"

"Father, how old is this Ranma?" asked Kasumi

"Yea, is he cute?" asked Nabiki

"Younger men are so... Young"

"Well what kind of guy is he?"

Soun laughed, with his back turned to the girls. Turning his head, he said "I don't know"

"You don't know?" pressured Nabiki

"I've never met him"

The girls looked at him incredulously. "Oh please" thought Akane "I don't believe this"

"Let go you old fool!" Said a high voice from the hallway "I told you, I don't want any part of this! Now PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sounds like we have visitors" said Kasumi

"Oooh, I must be Ranma" Nabiki ran into the hall

"Saotome! My friend! We've been waiting!" Cried Mr. Tendo, following his daughter

Slower, Kasumi and Akane followed "I hope that he's older than me" said Kasumi

Father and daughter came running back, followed by a panda with a person over his back

"C'mon Pop! Your scaring them spitless!" Ranma said

"So father, this is your friend?" asked Kasumi

The man shook his head

"Oh, so this panda just decided to drop in, is that it? Huh?" Retorted Nabiki

Again, Soun shook his head. Then the panda placed Ranma in front of the Tendo

"You wouldn't be..."

Looking down, the redhead said "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this"

Nabiki and Mr. Tendo welcomed Ranma

"We've been waiting"

"Ohhh he is cute"

Pulling Ranma into a hug, Tendo said "I'm so glad you're here"

Then his eyes widened, as squeezed her. Looking her over he stepped back, shocked as he realised it was a girl he was facing, not a boy

Nabiki poked Ranma's breasts

"Ummm..." Said Ranma "Could you stop that?"

Nabiki turned to Mr. Tendo, hand on Ranma's chest "Ranma's not a boy! He's a girl!"

"A-a girl?" Said Mr. Tendo. Then he fainted

"Father..." Said Kasume

"Poor father" commented Kasumi "He must be so disappointed"

"_He's _disappointed?" cried Nabiki "He's not the only one! Look at her! Some fiancee?"

"Stop it you two! He - She is our guest" reprised Akane

"Look, fathers coming to" Said Kasumi

"This is all your fault Daddy. Don't you know the difference between a boy and a girl?"

"I assumed my friend Genma's son was a boy"

"Excuse me but does this look like a boy to you?" Asked Nabiki, squeezing Ranma again

"I do wish you'd stop that" Complained Ranma quietly, head down

"You heard what she said Nabiki" Defended Akane "Now why don't you leave her alone? A guest is a guest"  
"Hey" She added you Ranma " You wanna go practise? I'm Akane. Wanna be friends?" She smiled

Ranma pondered it for a moment, then nodded, smiling too.

In the dojo, Akane said "You study Kenpo, right?"

"A little" Replied her companion.

"Well why don't we have a little match then?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon, just for fun"

Settling into an attack crouch, she looked at Ranma, who was rocking on her feet.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" Akane smiled.

Then, getting serious, she threw a high punch at Ranma, who, to her amazement, jumped _over_ it. Akane looked confused for a second, then threw a kick, two punched and another kick, all of which Ranma tilted to avoid.

"What's wrong?!" She shouted at the smiling Ranma, angry now "Attack me!"

Throwing three more punches with loud exclamations, she paused, trying to figure out the problem.

'Why am I missing her' She thought 'Is she reading my moves?'

"Ok!" Shouted Akane, shifting her stance a bit "This time for real!"

"Hiiiiii-YAAA" Screamed Akane, throwing a punch, which Ranma jumped. It split the wood behind where Ranma was. Ranma had, using Akane's head for balance, flipped over the blue haired girl. She then poked the back of Akane's head, who turned round. Ranma started laughing. After a second, Akane started laughing too. When they stopped, Akane commented.

"Your pretty good."She started walking away, and added "I'm just glad your a... girl"

"Huh?"

"It's just, well err, I'm just glad your not a boy"

She walked away, leaving a not as happy Ranma.


	2. Things start to go wrong

Later that day, Kasumi showed Ranma an empty room

"Ranma, you can use this room" Said Kasumi. Then, as Ranma dropped her bag, she added "Would you like to freshen up and have a bath now?

"uh, no thanks" said Ranma quickly

"Here" Kasumi gave her the towel "You've been exercising haven't you?

"Yes" said Ranma looking down

Ranma then went to the bath. She poured some hot water in the bath and got in, pondering. The now male Ranma Turned some things over in his head. '_They're bound to find out sooner or later. I'll find a way to make it easier for them...'_

There was then a knock at the door it was Akane

"Can i come in?" She asked

Ranma, panicking, grabbed the cold tap and poured cold water on himself, getting out the bath.

"Sure" She said when she's turned back

Akane came in, also naked.

"Oh." She sighed softly "I was hoping we could have a bath together"

"Umm..." Said Ranma, turning red "I'd prefer not to. I-I'm used to being alone really"

"Oh" Repeated Akane "Well, maybe afterwards"

Ranma went out of the bathroom as Akane went in, sighing with relief  
_'that was a close one'_ She thought 'I'd better make this stuff more clear in future'

She went to find her father, the panda. He had been confined to the garden, which she laughed at

"Well Pops, you lose..."

The panda grunted

"Mr. Tendo?" asked Ranma "this is Pops. Keep him away from heat, ok?"

Mr. Tendo grunted, then asked "Where is your father?"

"Uhh" mumbled Ranma, trying to think of something plausible " "H-he... I don't know. We were training in China and I lost him in the forest"

"Hmm..." Said Soun a bit doubtfully "You must tell me the whole story some time"

"S-sure"

Then, sticking her tongue out at the panda, she went inside

The next day there was a big commotion upstairs. Akane was chasing Ranma with the blue dress that girls at Furinkan high had to wear.

"It's the rules!" Yelled Akane, following Ranma down some stairs. "Everyone has to wear it! You've got nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I don't wear that girly stuff!" Ranma yelled back, escaping through the garden. But she was blocked by Pops, who grabbed the girl by her pigtail and held her high

"Pops lemme go!" She yelled frantically, struggling against the panda's iron grip "That hurts!"

"Whew! Thanks Pops." Said Akane. Then she turned to Ranma "You're a girl. Theres nothing to be ashamed of! Just wear it!"

Akane dragged Ranma off, back into her room, with Ranma complaining all the way

"Stand still" Akane warned...

"There. Thats not so bad is it?" Akane asked several minutes later "You look cute in that" she added with a smile

Ranma just looked down

"You'll get used to it!" Akane said optimistically. "Stop being so grumpy"

They set off for school together at a run. Ranma ran on the fence beside her.

"Don't get in my way when we get there, OK?" Said Akane

"Uhh, sure." Ranma replied, jumping down beside her "Why?"

But they had reached Furikan by now. Nabiki was watching from the classroom near the window, along with some others. Ranma thought she looked like she was looking forward to something. But as Ranma was passing through the gate, a mass of students came flooding out of the door

"OUT of my way" yelled Akane "I'm late!"

Ranma, who was perched on a nearby post, looked at Akane in amazement, all embarrassment forgotten. She prepared to jump down to help, but Nabiki called to her

"She's fine! She does this every morning!"

"Every morning?" Ranma asked incredulously, watching boy after boy being knocked out

Just when it seemed like Akane was finished with the boys, something flew straight at her. She caught it. It was a rose. Akane's expression crumbled and she let out a groan

A man stalked out from behind a tree. He was holding a wooden bokken in his hand

"But earthlier happy is the rose distilled..." Started the man

"Who're you?" interrupted Ranma egoistically

"Who dares interrupt me?"

"Uhh, I'm R-"

"Wait. Is it not the custom to give ones own name first? Fine then. Mine I shall give. I am the undefeated champion of this school's Kendo club. The rising new star of the high school fencing world. The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. I am called the Blue Thunder of Furikan high! Tatewaki Kuno, aged 17."

"I-I'm Ranma. Ranma Saotome."

"Such a pretty young girl should not be fighting."

Ranma threw a kick straight at Kuno's head

"I'm not a girl!" She shouted. Then she realized what she had said "I mean, I can fight just fine!"

"Such a pretty girl..." murmured Kuno

"What was all that about?" asked Ranma, putting her stuff in her locker

"That? Kuno made this STUPID speech at the beginning of the semester." Akane said " 'The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure. If you wish to take Akane out, you must defeat her in combat! I Tatewaki Kuno, will accept no other terms! Now. Am I making myself absolutely clear?' " She said, mimicking Kuno. "They've been at me all year. Honestly, you would've thought they'd've learnt by now."

"How did a tomboy like you get any boys anyway?" asked Ranma

"T-tomboy?" Spluttered Akane

"Sorry, sorry" Said Ranma quickly "Cool down"

Akane calmed down, but inside she was still smoldering. How dare this person, who she hardly knew, insult her? "It's fine. The other girls joke around all the time." She said, as calmly as possible "Anyway, what are you then?"

"Uhh..." said Ranma, trying to think of an answer "Well, I've been training a lot, so I'm not used to this stuff"

Sensing Ranma didn't want to talk about it, Akane nodded. It was only when Ranma went in that Akane realised she hadn't answered her question.

At break, Akane gave Ranma a timetable.

"It's gym next, see, then Maths, followed by-"

"Wait" Said Ranma, her voice a pinch higher than usual "Gym?"

"Yep" answered Akane. "C'mon, We've got to get you some gym stuff

The bell rang then, and Akane grabbed Ranma's hand, and pulled her along

"We'll be late if we don't hurry!" She said, running along to corridors to the boiler room, where the spare stuff was stored.

"Here, we'll find one that fits" said Akane as she pulled away the cobwebs. "This place is old though, so be careful"

Ranma stood behind Akane while she was waiting. But the door burst open as they were looking around

"Ranma Saotome! I challenge you!" shouted Kuno, as Akane turned around and groaned. This was frequent for her as well

"Whu-?"

"If you win, I shall allow you to date me!"

"And who'd want to date _YOU?" _shouted Akane and Ranma together, kicking Kuno back against the boiler.  
The boiler burst, flooding the area with boiling water. Both Ranma and Akane were hit with boiling water. Ranma swam away, Kuno following. As he escaped into the courtyard, Kuno shouted

"You there! What have you done to Ranma, pig-tailed boy?"

"What?" 'How stupid is this guy?' thought Ranma 'he SAW me changing!'

"I challenge you! You evil witch!"

"Kuno!" Akane had caught up "Who is this guy?" She added, caught off guard

"T-this lowlife scum of a man has stolen Ranma!"

"But who IS he?"

"That does not matter! YAAAAA"

Kuno charged at Ranma, who jumped over him.

"What are you, a slug?" taunted Ranma

Kuno charged again, hitting his stick in all directions. But Ranma avoided with ease

"You couldn't hit a tree if it was right in front of you old man"

"OL-OLD MAN!" exploded Kuno "I shall have you know that I am the-"

"Save it" said Ranma, finishing Kuno off with a kick in the head

'_Woah_' thought Akane, watching _'This guy is seriously good!'_

"Yo Akane" said the boy, interrupting her thoughts "Are you OK?"

"uhhh... Yea." Akane said "Who are you, and how did you know my name?"

It was Ranma's turn to be caught off guard "J-just a passing stranger."

"But-"

Ranma had ran off though.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shouted Akane, following.

She soon fell behind though, and was left thinking _'who was he?_'

And from the top of a house, a small figure detached itself and ran backwards, amazed by this new information...

"Ranma, eh?..."

_Someone pointed out to me in the comments that Ranma was in the girls uniform at the time in the reviews. I'm not changing it, but it is a good point. Thanks._


	3. Ryoga's Great revenge

"So remind me why I'm doing this?" Asked Ranma

"You need some better clothes." Replied Akane optimistically. "You only ever wear that red shirt. Why do you have to be so obstinate?"

"well, uh..."

"Ah!" Exclaimed Akane "This shop looks nice"

"Uh..." Ranma tryed again as she was pulled into the shop

"Try this on!" Akane thrust a blue dress at Ranma

Ranma looked at her. Akane, though, wasn't paying attention as she was looking at another dress. Ranma threw the dress back in disgust.

"Hey." Akane had appeared beside Ranma, carrying a skirt which was the same colour as Ranma's shirt "This one'd look cute on you! And it matches!"

"Nuh-uh. Noooo way" said Ranma backing away. "I am not wearing that"

"It'd go really well! Go on. Just try it!"

"Not gonna happen"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"It'll look cute"

"I said no!"

"God, you're so annoying. You promised to try something"

"Nabiki promised. Not me."

"Talking about Nabiki, where did she go?"

While Akane was temporarily distarcted, Ranma ran for the exit. Using a display as a vault, she jumped out the the shop and landed on a railing, sliding down it

"Hey! Come back here!" Shouted Akane

Ranma headed home, and bumped into Genma. He had changed back into a human now

"Son, come with me for a minute" He said.

"What is it?" Asked Ranma 15 minutes later

"There has been news lately, son" Genma said "Read this"

A newspaper was thrust at Ranma

"Y-Your not trying to blow my cover? Or blackmail me?"

"No! What kind of a father would do that?"

_'You'_ Thought Ranma. Then she looked at the newspaper Genma had given her

'Strange man wandering Japan! Revenge seeker travels Japan' Read the headlines

'A mysterious man had been wandering Japan in search of revenge. His only comments has been "I will get you Ranma! Which way to Tokyo?!" He has refused to elaborate on this...

"Who is this man?" Asked Genma, showing Ranma a picture

Ranma just looked blankly

"Who is it?" Genma repeated

Ranma maintained his expression

"Do you know him or NOT?" Thundered Genma

"Nnnnope"

"What do you mean nope?!"

"Ahhh, quit you blabberin'" Said Ranma, annoyed. "I ain't got nothin' to say about it. I don't know who he is"

"Listen to me boy!"

Ranma threw a bucket of water at Genma, who turned into a panda, and continued to make non-nonsensical grunts

"Don't speak Panda, sorry"

But the newspaper had had Ranma thinking. Who was he?...

When Ranma got home, she noticed Pops had gone. '_Must've gotten bored and legged it' _ Ranma decided.

Akane spoke up. Ranma hadn't noticed before that she was home

"And where did you go?" She asked

"N-Nowhere"

"And you took 30 minutes to get home from nowhere?"

"Just quit it!"

"No! You ran away and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"That was the idea..." Ranma muttered

"What?!"

"Nothin'"

"Well-"

But Ranma had stopped listening and was gulping down his food, scowling

"Ranma" Said Kasumi lightly "Eat slower. You'll enjoy your food more"

"Yea yea"

"You should still wear it" complained Akane

"I've worn it for a WEEK now. I am not wearing it ever again. Not if my life depends on it. It's to..." trailed off Ranma

"Too what?"

"Just.." Said Ranma waving her hand about

"Uh-huh"

"We're here. And stay out of the way this time."

"No way. Its my problem too now"

"You'll get hurt!"

"Not likely"

"Hey. They're gone." Ranma exclaimed in surprise

"Ranma Saotombe! I finally found you! Prepare to die!" A boy wearing a yellow shirt, black trousers, and a yellow and black chequered bandanna came at him from above

"Whu-?" Ranma dodged the boy, flying backwards to avoid his blow

A fight ensued. A crowd had gathered around the duo

"Still as good as running away as ever!" He shouted

The boy threw a red bamboo umbrella at Ranma, which she dodged. Ranma followed up with a punch, and Ryoga and her ended up landing blow after blow on each other, landing close range hits everywhere. Ranma found herself on the defensive more than she would've liked

"Who the heck are you?" Ranma shouted back

Throwing his umbrella once more, he shouted "Playing dumb are you?"

Blocking the umbrella, it fell to the ground beside her "What do you mean!?"

Launching a kick, Ryoga shouted "I've seen hell thanks to you!"

Ranma swiftly dodged, using the momentum of his kick to throw him on the ground. Then, grabbing both of his legs, she forced Ryoga to the ground

"How..." Rumbled Ryoga "How dared you mock me like this!" using one hand, he rocketed upwards, using the other to push Ranma off

"Are you stupid or what?" Shouted Ryoga "Do you know who I am?"

"Uhhhhh..." said Ranma

"Do you know him?" asked Akane

"Quit playing dumb!" He said

"Uhhhhh..." Ranma continued

"Do you now him or not?!" asked Akane, annoyed

"Y-you mean you seriously don't remember me?" The boy dropped his umbrella

Ranma shook her head blankly

"We were at junior high together... Still don't remember?"

Ranma snapped her fingers "Oh yeah! Your... R-r-r..."

"Ryoga Hibiki" Ryoga Hibiki said in an annoyed voice

"Right! Long time no see!" Ranma put her hand on Ryoga's shoulder

Knocking her hand off, and ignoring the slightly suprised look on Ranma's face, Ryoga growled "You think this is some kind of joke?" Ryoga started shaking with anger

"No." Said Ranma "When people try to kill me, they ain't normally joking."

"Why didn't you turn up for the fight at the appointed time?"

"The-? Ryoga! I waited THREE DAYS for you to show up!"

"THREE DAYS?" Asked Akane, aghast

"But when I turned up on the FOURTH day, you'd already turned tail and ran!"

"FOURTH DAY?" Asked Akane

"Wait a sec" Interrupted Ranma "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the battlefield was the vacant parking lot behind your house, right? So why the hell did I have to wait THREE WHOLE DAYS for you to come?"

"Don't make fun of me! We made a man-to-man promise!"

"Man-to-" Started Akane

"Do you think I've been running round Japan for my health?"

"No... You said something about revenge on me. Revenge for what? I never did anything to you."

"Don't play dumb! You know what you did!"

"What?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Oh yeah!" Ranma snapped her fingers in realisation "Hold on a second" she shouted over her back, as she ran full pace towards the dojo

"What? Where are you going!? Come back here!"

"I'll be back in a minute!" Then Ranma had gone.

About 2 minutes later, Ranma returned with an armful of bread

"There." She dumped her load on Ryoga "Happy?"

"Y-You hope to placate me with this?"

"HOLD IT!" Shouted Akane

"Akane, stay outta it"

"This is a man to man fight!"

"Oh really?" asked Akane angrily "I won't have you picking on Ranma. SHE is my friend"

"S-she?"

"Akane" Ranma complained "Butt out"

" Ranma's a girl?" Ryoga asked

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS SHE A GIRL! JUST - JUST - JUST LOOK AT HER!"

"Lucky I'm not so easily fooled!" Ryoga shouted, throwing his razor bandannas at Ranma

Akane moved in front of Ranma, hair flying "No way are you hurting her!"

The badannas sliced Akane's hair, sleeves, and legs. She went rigid with shock. Ryoga, however, wasn't interested. Revenge was what mattered. He picked out Ranma's distinctive red pigtail and flew straight at her

"Gotcha!" He shouted, Grabbing Ranma breasts.

Ranma smashed Ryoga's face, and Ryoga fell backwards, smashing into a tree

"Ra-?"Ryoga started. But Ranma took the opportunity to smash Ryoga with a blow that sent him flying

"Pervert"

Ranma walked over to Akane

"I think she's in shock."

"Of course she's in shock!" said a girl from the crowd "Wouldn't you be if you'd been caught in public with a haircut like that?"

"Y-Yea. Of course. A girls hair is her life right?"

Kuno hobbled out of a room covered in bandages

"My beloved Akane Tendo. Who hast done such a heinous crime against such a beautiful young girl?" Kuno said "I shall avenge her. COME TO ME MY LOVE" He shouted, ttrying to hug her. This seemed to get Akane to recover. Kuno followed Ryoga into the sky, with a shout of "I love youuuuu!"

_I'm trying to give all the characters fair amounts of time. I'm not including Happosai though.  
_

_I've already got some more ideas for the next chapter, so I'll be updating soon._


	4. A cat, a pig and Akane

"So, who was that guy?" asked Akane. They were back at the Tendo Dojo.

"Ryoga" replied Ranma dully

"I know that!" shouted Akane, annoyed "I mean why did he attack you?"

"I dunno"

Akane sighed heavily, and tried again

"Just... Just... WHO... WAS HEEE?"

"I already told ya. He's Ryoga"

"I give up!" Akane shouted in frustration, smashing Ranma with a full power roundhouse kick. Then she stormed into her room to brood in peace

Ranma landed a minute later in a tree. Looking down, she saw nothing she recognized. _Where am I? _She thought, wriggling out to free herself. When she had freed herself from the branches, she dropped down from tree. But when she landed, she heard a loud meow. Looking round in horror, she spotted a small cat by her legs. She dropped to the ground as the cat started rubbing up against her. But this was too much for Ranma. She got up and meowed...

Akane was awakened from her thoughts by Kasumi. Kasumi came in quietly and asked in a soft voice

"Akane, you haven't seen Ranma have you? I couldn't find her anywhere"

"Uhh, no"

"If you see her, tell her that her supper is in the fridge. Just heat it up in the microwave"

"Ok"

Kasumi left, and Akane stood up. She was worried about Ranma. _I overreacted I guess..._ _But why hasn't she come back? _Akane decided to go to look for her. _She can't have gone far... _ Akane ran down the stairs and headed into as she turned a corner, she saw Ranma. She was in a tree in a weird position

"Ranma!" Shouted Akane "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

At this Ranma turned around to stare at Akane. Akane held her stare defiantly. Then Ranma looked down and started licking herself.

"RANMA!" Shouted Akane, disgusted. She threw her bag at Ranma, who dodged it and jumped at Akane, eyes narrowed. Akane didn't know what had hit her. Ranma scratched at her like a cat and delivered blow after blow on Akane. As Ranma jumped back after a crippling blow to Akane's leg, Akane managed to throw a pole at Ranma. Ranma kicked back and sliced it in two with just her legs. Akane pressed her attack, throwing a selection of items at Ranma, but to no avail. Ranma sliced through them all.

Akane lay back panting. She could not fight any more. She ran. Ranma prepared to follow her, but at that moment, as Ranma was about to follow her, Ryoga jumped over the wall, landing on Ranma. Ranma was knocked out as soon as Ryoga landed.

"Ranma?" Ryoga said in shock "What are you doing here? Are you OK?"

Ranma did not reply, so Ryoga picked her up. _Is she OK? Oh God it was an accident. Please, Ranma, if you're alive, forgive me._

Ryoga took Ranma down to the river, but had no idea what to do. He knew he should get a wet towel, but... That would activate his curse. Luckily, Ranma woke up as he was about to panic

"R-Ryoga?"

"Ranma! You're alive!"

"What happened?"

"I-I err... I found you lying on the ground. Listen. Ranma"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about before... I thought you were a man."

"Yea... Ummmm... About that"

"No! I don't want to hear it. I'm fine. This is goodbye."

_My purpose in life has been destroyed. I have nothing left to do now. My life has been a waste._ Ryoga ran, and Ranmna followed. _  
_

"Ryoga! Wait up!" Ranma shouted as she followed him "What is wrong with you? Come back!""

Ryoga ignored her. But as he turned the corner, he tripped over, and landed in a puddle of water. Ranma skidded round the corner a second later. _Great I lost him_ she thought. she stopped and sat down heavily. she saw a flash of black and grabbed a little black piglet from the bushes. _Where did this come from? _She wondered. _I'll take him home. He looks lost. _She picked up the piglet, and headed back to the dojo

When she arrived, the black piglet had calmed down. It was now snuffling contently in Ranma's hands.

"I'm home!" She shouted "Akane, look at this"

Mr. Tendo came to the door with an angry expression.

"Akane" He said through gritted teeth "is currently in bed"

"What for?"

"What for? WHAT FOR?" Soun shouted "YOU TELL ME WHAT FOR!"

"Uhhh... She fell over?"

Soun collapsed into a sobbing heap

"M-my little girl is dying... And... And... You... ITS YOUR FAULT AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE"

"Woah woah woah woah WOAH. How is it MY fault? I havent even seen her! How am I supposed to know what your going on about?"

Ranma ran upstairs to Akane's room, leaving Soun in a heap of tears. he knocked on the door, and on hearing Kasumi's voice, came into the room

Akane was a mess. she was covered in bandages from head to toe. She was conscious, but one of her legs was bending back at a funny angle, and there was a huge cut all the way down her face.

"Who did this?" Whispered Ranma, sinking to her knees. "What happened?"

_Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm having trouble finding time to do this, but I'll try and find some more time. Also, I've decided on a Shampoo x Ranma fanfic. Also, post me some ideas please. I've made one or two changes to the original. First of all, Ranma's Neko ken will come on more easily. I've always liked Neko ken, and it annoyed me how it never came up. Also, the Neko ken Ranma doesn't recognize anyone. Neko ken was created to be a killing machine, and Ranma doesn't bow down to anyone._

_**Later note**  
I've decided I don't like the violent Neko ken. This will be the only time it crops up._


End file.
